


Down The Drain

by circusdad



Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: But it's not all sad, Crying, Eltons balding and hes sad, Eltons sad about his singing, Gen, Happy, bernie's sad about his lyrics, its funny, they just can't seem to do it, they're stressing over an album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusdad/pseuds/circusdad
Summary: Eltons begging to bald. Bernie gets kick out of it.
Relationships: Elton John & Bernie Taupin
Kudos: 1





	Down The Drain

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than usual, and way happier! I hope you enjoy, because Elton sure doesn't.

It was a tiresome day. Filled with annoyed hitting of piano keys, purposefully off key singing and snarky remarks that were immediately apologised for.

"We're getting nowhere," Elton groaned, head falling onto the piano.

"Sure we are," Bernie said hopefully. "Maybe just not today. Get your head out the dumps, man."

"You think it too," Elton grumbled. "You think we're doing a shit job.. I'm doing a shit job," he mumbled.

Sighing, Bernie sat next to him, patting his shoulder. "If you're doing shit, it means I'm doing shit. It's not your fault that my lyrics don't work."

Elton chuckled. "Your lyrics are fine. It's my voice that's ruining it."

He recieved a slap on the back of the head for that comment. "Shut up, Reg. You're an amazing singer and you know that."

"I know I'm good," Elton agreed. "But, maybe just.. Not at the moment. Maybe we need to take a break. It's been days of me singing the same songs over and over and- it's wearing at my throat, y'know."

"Ah, yeh. Tell you what, we'll take a rest for the weekend. Anymore than that and Dick's gonna have our arses."

Laughing, Elton agreed. "I'm gonna have a shower. See you in a bit," he said, standing from the piano seat.

"Yeah. I'm gonna make a sandwich."

They went their separate ways, Elton trudging down the hall and to the tiny bathroom they shared. He turned on the water, looking in the mirror.

_Would this even work out? Dick wants an album by the end of the month, and we don't even have one song that we think is suitable.._

Sighing, he stripped, stepping tonto the shower. The thoughts weighed heavily on his mind- the anxiety, the doubtfulness, the exaughstion, the everything. He felt he was letting Bernie down. His best friend- and he couldn't even finish an album for him!

He didn't notice the strands of hair going down the drain. He only noticed when he ran a hand through his hair. It felt.. Thinner. He pulled it away, his eyes landing on a small clump of his orange hair tangled in his fingers.

"Oh," he mumbled. Then paused. " _Oh, fucking hell,_ " he yelled, panic filling him. 

No, no, no, no, this couldn't be happening! Not now, not yet, it was way too soon! 

"Bernie," he yelled. "Bernie! Come here, please!"

At the fear in his friends voice, Bernie dropped the sandwich he was eating and raced toward the bathroom, throwing open the door.

"What? What's happened."

"Bernie, it's awful," Elton sobbed, holding his hand out the curtain. Bernie scanned it for a second, before realising what the pianist was talking about.

"Shit, is that your hair? Are you balding?" Bernie couldn't help but laugh incredulously, but stoped short as he heard his friend actually start to cry.

"It's not funny! I'm too young for this! It's not fair.."

"Reg, man, it's just hair."

Elton sat on the floor of the shower, pulling his legs to his chest. "For you, maybe! It won't grow back for me."

Sighing, Bernie sat on the bathroom floor, resting his head on the wall. At the noise of him moving around, Elton poked his head out, looking at Bernie sternly. "Im not supposed to be balding yet. My mother wasn't supposed to be right- oh, Bernie, I'm hideous!"

Bernie snorted. "Bullshit. Going bald doesn't make people ugly, it's how they handle it. And you've got some shit hot fashion. You'll be fine."

He scanned Bernie's face for any hint of lying, before smiling. "Ehh- yeah. I suppose you're right."

"I always am."


End file.
